musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of record labels starting with F
This is a list of record labels starting with F: F * F-Beat Records via Wikipedia * F-Bomb Records * F.A TRIBE MUSIC * F.A.M. Recordings * F.D.A. Rekotz * F.L.I. Records, Inc. * f4 music * F5 Records * FA Productions * Fabian Muzik Productions * Fable Records * Fabrika Music * Facedown Records * Faceless Soldiers Entertainment * Factory Chime Records * Fade Records * Fahrenheit Records,LLC * Failed Experiment Records * Fair Oaks Records * Fairview Records * Fairway Records * Fairwell Records * faith strange * Faithful Records * Fake Chapter Records * Falçata-Galia Recordings * Falcom Records * Fall Girl Records * Fall Of Rome Records * Fall Records * Fallen Angel Record Promotions * Fallen Angelz * Fallen Brick Records * Falling Mountain Music * False Walls Recordings * Fambam Records * Fambino Entertainment, LLC * Familia Records * Familio Records * Family Tree Productions * Family Vineyard Records * Fan Attic Records * Fandango Records * Fania Records * fantastic records * Fantasy Records * Far North Records * Fargone Records * Fargone Records * Farish Street Records of Mississippi * Farside Records * Fast Action Records * Fast Horse Recordings * Fast Kill Records * Fast Paper Entertainment * FastLane Records * Fastmusic Label * Fat Chance Records * Fat Cobra Records * Fat Cuz Records * Fat Fish Productions * Fat Fish Records * Fat Possum Records * Fat Rabbit Records * Fat Tuesday Records * Fat Wreck Chords * Fateless Flows * Fathme Records * Fatius Walker Records * Fatt JointZ Entertainment * Fatt-Back Unlimited * faux-lux * Favored Nations * FBI Records * FBI Recordz * FDR (Face Down Records) * FDS Recordings * Fear Not Records * Fear Records * Fear Red * Fearless Records * Fed Up Records * Federal Records via Wikipedia * Fedora Records * Fedtyme Records * Feed The Machine Records * Feel Records * FeerLess Recordz * Feisty Bitch Productions * Fel Wreckords * Feldspar Records * Felony Entertainment * Felt Records * feltrecords * Fely Productions & Divers * Female Fun Records * Femto Records * Fenway Recordings * Feralette Records * Ferret Music * Ferrispark Records * Fertile Crescent Records * Fertile Ground Records * Fervent Records * festival five records * Festival of Failure * Fetish Recordings * FETO Records * Fever Pitch Magazine & Music * Fever Records * Fever Rock Records * FFROE Records * FGM Records * Fi Records * Fiansa Music * Fiberlineaudio.com * Fictitious Records * Fiddler Records * Fiddling Cricket * Fidelity Records * Fieldhouse Records * Fields of Gold Publishing, Inc. * Fiend Music * Fifty Fifty Music * Fifty-Fifty Records * Fig Leaf Records * Fighting Records * Figleaf Entertainment Group * Fiji Recordings * file thirteen * Fill In The Breaks * Fillee Music * Film Records * FILMguerrero * Filter US Recordings * Filthy Dog Recordings * Filthy Note Records * Filthy Records * Filthy Schoolgirls * Finatic Records * Fine Arts Records * Fine Grooved Records * Finer Arts via CD Universe * Finger Cell Music Group * Finger Records * Fingerprint Records * Fire Lane Records * Fire Proof Records * FireAnt Music * Firebrand Records * Firedance Records * Firenze Records * Firestreet Records * Firetrunk Records * Firmament Records * First Amendment Records * First Avenue Records via Wikipedia * First Cut Records * First Edition Music * First Flight * First Generation Records * First Impression Music (FIM) * First In Flight * First national Records * First Step Records * The First Time Records * First World Music * Fish Tail Records * Fishbowl Records * Fishhead Records * Fist Full of Sound * FISTFULAYEN * Fistolo Records * Five Eighteen Music * Five Firs Music * Five Foot Two Records * Five on One Records * Fivecore Records * FiveDollarDub.com * fizzle and pop records * Fizzywater Records * Flaccid Rock Records * Flagrant Records * Flagship Recordings * Flair Records * Flameshovel Records * Flamethrow Entertainment * Flaming Neck Records * Flaming Pie Productions * Flammable Records * Flapping Jet Records * Flare Records * Flash Records * Flash Records * Flashback Records * Flat Baroque Records * Flat Earth Records * Flat Five Press & Recording Co. * Flat Rock Records * Flat Town Music Company * FlatBroke Productions * Flatland Records * Flattened Planet Records * Flava House Records * Flavor Records * Flawless Records * Fleece Records * Flesh Eating Records * Fleur De Son Classics * Flick The Fly Productions * Flicker Records LLC * Flight Recordings * Flint Music * Flip Records via Wikipedia * Flipped Out Records * Flipside Records * Flo - Rida Records * Flo-Rida Productions * Floating Opera Records * Floating Point Records * Flobiz Records * Floodgate Records * Floodwatch Entertainment * Flooressence Records * Flophouse Records * Florida Boy Intertainment * Flotation Records * Flower Blade Records * Flowinglass Music * Fluid Groove Records * Flutemuse Records * Fly Away Records * Flyin' Cloud Records * Flying Bomb Records * Flying Coaster Records * Flying Coyote Records * Flying Dog Records * Flying Dolphin Records * Flying Esophagus Recordings * Flying Fish * Flying Frog Records * Flying Heart Records * Flying House * Flying Note Records * Flying Penguin Records * Flyjazz Music & Publishing, Co. * FlypDysk Records * Flyte Time Records via Wikipedia * Flytrap * Flytrap Media & Rekordingz * fm groove * FNG Music, Inc. * Fo-Five Entertainment * Foam Records * Focal Records * Focus Media * Fog City Records * Fogue Records * Foil Records * Folk Era Records * Folk-Legacy Records, Inc. * FolkDiva Records * FolkPunk Records * Folkways Records via Wikipedia * Follow Your Plan, Inc. * Foma Records * Fondle 'Em Records * Fonosound * Fonovisa Records * Food for the Gods Entertainment, LLC * Food Records via Wikipedia * Food Stamp Records * Foodchain Records * Foolish Records * Foot In Mouth Productions * Footstep Records * For Documentation Only Recordings * For Suckers Inc. * Foray Two * Forbidden Thought Productions * Force MP * Force of Nature Productions * Force Recordings * Forced Exposure * ForDaFresh Records * Fore Reel Entertainment * Foreala Records * ForeFront Records * foreign girl records * Forest Records * Forever Young Multimedia * Forevermore Music & Records * Forge Again Records * Forget About Records * Forget Your Name Recordings * Fork In Hand Records * Form Records * Formaldehyd Records * ForMula Entertainment * Fort Hazel * Fort Knox Ent. * Fort Knox Recordings * Fortified Records * Fortissimo Records * Fortune 1000 * Fortune Effect Enterprises * Fortune Records * Forward Music * Fossil Records * Foul Country Records * Foulmouth Productions * Foulplay Records * Found Music * Foundation Records * The Foundry * foundsound records * Fountainbleu Entertainment * Four Cats / Radionic * Four Quarters Entertainment Inc. * Four Winds Entertainment * Four-Seven Media * Fourdoor Entertainment * Fowl Records * Foxglove Records * Foxhaven Records * FoxHill Music * FPM Records * Fr33k Records * Fractured Discs * Fractured Transmitter Record Co. * Fragrant Music * Frajile Recordings * Framework Music * Franchize Entertainment * Frankly Mills Music * Frantic Records * Fraternity Records via Wikipedia * Freak'n See Music, Ltd. * Fred Records * Freddie Records * Free Abortions Records * Free Age Music Entertainment * Free Agency Recordings * Free City Media * Free Election Records * Free Measure Records * Free School Records * Free Spirit Records * Free Style Records * Free The Funk / Free Records * Freedom Tracks Music * Freedom Art Records * Freedom From * Freedom in Exile Records * FreeHam Records * Freehand Productions * Freepott Records * freerockandroll.com * Freetone Records * Freeway Records * Freewill Records * Frenchkiss Records * Frenetic Records * frequeNC * Frequency Deleted Records * Frequency Records * frescarecordings * Fresh 2 Death Muzik, LLC. * Fresh Juice Music * Freshwater Records * Fretgirl Records * Friction Records * Friday Music, Inc. * Friendly Bull Records * Friendly Fire Recordings * Friends and Relatives Records * Friends Make Records * Frigid Ember Records * frigidisk * frigital records * frik:n:frak recordings * Fringe Element * Frizzle Records * Frog & Scorpion Records * frog man jake records * Frog Pad Records * Frog Peak Music * Frogstory Records * Frogville Records * Fromm's Country Music * Front Hall Records * Front Page Records * Front Row Records * Front Row Seat Music * Frontier Records * Frontrunners Entertainment * FrontStreet Records LLC * Frozen Empire Media * Frozen Rope Records * Fruit Punch Records * Fruitbat Records * Fruity Satan Records * Frustrated Records * The Fry Street Quartet Recordings * FSL Records * FSPproductions * THE FTA THEORY * Fu Man Chaw Records * fuckeroo records * Fuel 2000 Records * Fueled By Ramen Records * Fugitive Recordings * Fugue Records * Full Blast Records * Full Blown Records * Full Circle Music * Full Effect Entertainment * Full Effect Records * Full Effek * Full Frame Records * Full Light Records * Full Measure Music * Full Moon Productions * Full Nuttie Entertainment * Full Press Records * Full Surface Records * Full Swang Entertainment * Full Tilt Records * Full Watts * Fuller Street Music * Fum Records * Fumiser Records * Fun Bone Records * Funanimal Co-Motion * Function 8 * Fundamental Breakz Collective * Funk la Planet * Funk Lab Records * Funk Squad Entertainment * Funk This Entertainment LLC * Funk Weapons * Funk'd Records * Funked Out Records * Funked Up Recordings * Funkmob.com * Funktastik Records * FunkTeck Recordings * Funktion Recordings Inc. * Funktion Records / Stage 5 Entertainment * Funkular!? Records * Funkytonk Records * Funusual Records * Funzalo Records * furious artisans * Furnace Records * Fuschia Death Records * Fusion5studios * Futurama Records * Future Farmer Recordings * Future Flow Records * Future Food Music * Future Fossil Music * Future Hop Records * Future House Music * Future Primitive Sound * Future Skully Record Label * Futuremusic * Futuresonic Records * Fuvkin Music Group * Fuzzy Box Records * Fuzzy Duck Records * Fuzzy Music * FuzzyWarblez Wreckordz * Fwallage! Records * Fynsworth Alley External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.